Eu Topia
by Nothing is What it Seems
Summary: God has lost his faith. Man has forgotten his fear of the Lord. The consequences? Extermination. This time, however, Satan isn't content to let it happen. Takes place during the movie. AU no OCs, just added Biblical/Religious characters .
1. Fall from Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own the movie or the movie concepts.

Authors Note: A slightly different angle on the movie. Just a warning note, I plan on warping religion and biblical history. As this is fanfiction I figured there would be more than enough room to stretch author-creativity. I do hope you all enjoy, and would be glad to hear all thoughts you may have.

To keep everything clear: Satan is a title meaning 'the adversary.' Lucifer is crown prince of Hell, the leader of the war against Heaven, who opposed God and was cast down to Hell with a third of the angelic legions. The plot works into it Christian philosophy as well as Platonism and Manachism roots (Pre Augustine). Some of these include the idea of a 'corresponding universe' (Platonism) in which man resides between the war of good and evil, and that the Satan may not be stronger than God, but nor is he weaker (Manachism).

Cheers!

* * *

"Who can in reason then or right assume

Monarchy over such as live by right

His equals, if in power and splendor less

In freedom equal? or can introduce

Law and edict on us, who without law

Err not, much less for this to be our Lord,

And look for adoration to th' abuse

Of those imperial titles which assert

Our being ordained to govern, not to serve?"

-Milton, _Paradise Lost_

_

* * *

  
_

Lightening split the sky and struck the darkness back into the shadows. The clouds had long since slithered their way across the clear night and had opened the fresh flood gates from the eye of heaven. Tears of the Almighty, shed across a fallen world. The rain drummed against the very mouth of Hell from a chorus of hisses erupted. Each tear drop from above sizzled upon the infected earth and roused the legions of the damned deep. Lucifer, on his dark throne, brow creased and eyes closed, felt the tremors through the veil. The storm ragged above, while the children of men slept on in ignorant bliss. Time continued with little regard for the Great Creator and it seemed He was a little more than displeased.

"Patience used to be a virtue," Lucifer chuckled in the silent hall. He brought his fingers up to massage his temples. He had succeeded in procuring the fall of man. Although the guilt of their deed fostered a new found devotion in man, Lucifer did not stop his war. His Generals were sent upon the watchers to corrupt and drive them from their Lord. The Great Flood had been a set back. But evil was a slow and tantalizing process. Greed, Envy, Jealousy and Lechery were sent into the world to harvest the innocent souls for the abyss. His daughter Sin and her son Death continued to plague and rape the inhabitants of Earth.

God was a farmer. Lucifer was no stranger to His ways. Tend the land, plant the seeds amongst the Earth and nurture until the day that the souls may be harvested for Heaven. Lucifer could plant his seeds as well. Only one seed was required, and he made great use of it. Lucifer grinned as he recalled the very first planting he had done. The greatest of the Cherubim, created to burn with the fires of knowledge asked himself that all important question; "Who appointed God as Almighty Sovereign, and what right through any reason are we to assume the role of servant to our created equal?"

Lucifer's hand dropped to the sash on his hip where his collar was tethered. His mark of ownership fell from his neck that very moment. With the first seed of Doubt, Evil had claimed its Prince and taught him of all the wonders he was capable of. The Master of Hell would engage the Master of Heaven as his equal at each war front for all eternity.

Heavy foot falls and the clang of armor roused Lucifer from his meditations. He tilted his head to acknowledge his second in command. "From where have you come?"

Steam rose like thick tenticals from Beelzebub's damp skin. The fallen angel looked into the dark eyes of his Lord and felt the first stir of his intense appetite within his core. "Mojave Desert, California." Lucifer's grin lifted into a full smile as Beelzebub's lustful scent filled his senses. It had taken nothing to lure his fellow Cherub away from God. Beelzebub's intense gluttonous appetite spurned him to desire Lucifer with all the erotic passion he had formally held for God. "His vessel has been found."

Lucifer cocked an eyebrow. "How far along is she?"

"Not long before delivery."

Lucifer's eyes lifted up to the raging storm that shook the earth. "Strange." Lucifer paused and considered the creature before him. Beelzebub shifted beneath the intense gaze, chest tight with want. "No guiding light. No ensemble. No choir of angelic voices. He is angry."

"Angry?" Beelzebub scoffed, "With the birth of His son so soon?"

"Perhaps the Almighty is having second thoughts." Beelzebub growled to himself, fists clenched at his side. "Which places us in a very delicate position, doesn't it?" Lucifer stood and adjusted his armor. "Rouse the legions and gather our forces."

"We march for Heaven?"

"No," Lucifer shook his head as he descended the steps of the throne to stand beside Beelzebub. "For defense."

"Where are you going?"

"Await my command." Beelzebub acknowledged the order with a curt nod and stepped out of the Prince of Darkness' path. Lucifer flared his wings and with a single, powerful swoop, propelled himself for one of the gateways that divided Hell from Earth.

The City of Angels, ignorant and bliss in the shadow of destruction, and it wasn't even of his own doing. Lucifer had always prided his intuition and ability to reason. Gifts he had nurtured and tended till they became powerful assets. Assets which had led him here. A simple glamor cloaked his angelic appearance as he strolled along the quiet streets.

Lucifer paused as the veil trembled. Something, rather _someone_ was coming. A heavy thud struck the pavement several strides ahead of his position. Lucifer cocked his head and let his eyes comb over the figure crumpled on the damp ground just outside the next alleyway. Trembling, the outstretched wings retracted against the warrior's back. Lucifer's nose twitched at the sweet smell of angelic blood, his brother's blood.

He slinked along the shadows as the angel pulled himself to his feet, eyes raised with mortification to the high heavens. The sky groaned as the clouds swirled and obscured the moon; the eyes of above poured heavy rain to the sinful soil below. The collar clung to the neck of his brother. Lucifer waited patiently, curious amusement dancing across his obsidian pupils.

Michael jerked against the wall of the alleyway, fingers playing along the familiar feathers of his wings. Lucifer folded his arms and rested back against a chain link fence. He had never seen the other angel so distraught. It would take nothing to send him back to the Lord on High. Not like him, indeed. A patter of feet sounded behind him. Lucifer twisted away from the pale glow of a security light as a large dog snarled at his back. Concealed in the shadows from his brother's eyes, he observed the defensive dagger held out towards the small creature.

In a single swoop Michael severed his wings from his body. The scream wrenched out from deep within his core as the pain swamped his heart. Physical agony would have never fazed such a determined warrior, but as Lucifer watch he could feel the tingle of sympathy attack his own being. He remembered the pain that came upon his freedom of bondage. It had been what made him pause that fatal day in Eden. The burning pain of lost unconditional love. Lucifer's gaze traveled along the river of blood that licked at the forgotten collar and drifted into the sewers of the city.

Michael hissed through his clenched teeth as he pulled a weathered coat from the trash and cloaked his mutilated back. The now mortal angel stumbled out into the street and scanned the closed buildings. Flipping the collar of the coat to keep the rain from aggravating his wounds, Michael darted across the deserted street and into the narrow alley beside a toy warehouse.

Lucifer emerged from the blackness and into the flickering light of a street lamp. "I wonder..." Lucifer murmured, a small grin playing at the corners of his mouth, "just _who_ exactly fell from grace this time."


	2. It Begins

"_Their foot shall slide in due time"_

-Deuteronomy 32:35

"_For behold, the Lord will come with fire, and with his chariots like a whirlwind, to render his anger with fury, and his rebuke with flames of fire."_

Isa. 66:15

I perceived by the Book in my hand, that I am condemned to die, and after that to come to Judgment, and I find that I am not willing to do the first, nor able to do the second.

-Bunyan, _Pilgrim's Progress_

_

* * *

  
_

The city was infested, not unlike the rest of the world. Lucifer let his gaze drift over the homeless beggars that scavenged along the street. Ripe souls ready to beg at his feet, so susceptible to seduction, all he needed was to set the stage.

"A fresh start," a voice echoed in his mind. Lucifer glanced up at the patrol car. "That's what this place needs." Heat flashed across the road as glass and flaming debris blasted from the weapons vault. The patrol car screeched, tires smoking as the driver tried to stop.

"You always did know how to make an entrance," Lucifer chuckled as Michael emerged from the burning cross. His eyes widened as he spied the arsenal his brother carried.

The cops emerged from the vehicle, jerking at their weapons. Michael watched them carefully as they aimed their guns at him. "Drop the bags put your hands on your head"

The radio hissed from within the patrol car. Emergencies were broadcasting over one another. Michael closed his eyes for a brief moment as if in deep pain. "It's started."

"Shut the fuck up. Drop the bags and put your hands on your head. On your head! Turn around. Turn the fuck around." Michael did as he was ordered and slowly turned his back on the approaching men. The smaller officer moved to secure the angelic general but before the cuff could ratcheted around his wrist, Michael twisted the cop's arm behind his back and pressed the barrel of the gun into his neck. "Jesus - Let him go" The officer twitched and jerked, his face twisting in a grotesque knot before straitening.

The officer's partner watched in confusion. "What the – what?"

Lucifer barely contained his desire to step closer to the possessed officer. "What are you doing Michael? These weren't your orders," the voice emerged from the distorted mouth.

"What are you saying?" his partner stammered, glancing between the creature that held him and the other officer.

"No, I'm following my own orders now." Lucifer's eyes widened as the mystery began to unfold. His gaze flashed up to the heavens in surprise.

"Then you will die along with the child."

"Burton? You fucking know this -" the gun fired from the possessed officer. The bullet tore through the chest of the other cop. Michael took his aim and squeezed the trigger. The shot struck his attacker between the eyes. Michael dropped his dead shield and gathered his bags.

Lucifer shook his head and chuckled as his brother pulled away in the patrol car. "You truly can not bare to lose," he sneered. Beelzebub and Belial emerged from the surrounding darkness and approached their prince. "Destroy the vessels. Preserve as much of mankind as possible."

"My Prince... surely -" Belial hissed as Lucifer cut him off with a glare.

"Earth is mine. We are on the brink of victory once again. _He_ will not take it from us again."

"Where do you fly?" Beelzebub asked as Lucifer stretched out his wings.

"The manger."

***

Lucifer paused outside the entrance to the diner. Paradise Falls. He grinned at the irony. His brother was due to arrive. What a surprise it will be, Lucifer thought. The last time they had been face to face he had been on the receiving end of his brother's sword. He and Gabriel had always been the enforcers of their group. Lucifer's tongue was his weapon, and as far as he was concerned a far more superior weapon than forged, angelic steal.

A jingle of bells announced his entrance to the inhabitants of the diner. The lone girl in a privat booth glanced up from her magazines, locking eyes with him. Audrey. He grinned in greeting. She shivered, the tiny hairs on her neck stood on end under his seductive gaze. It was gone as soon as it had come as he took in the others.

"But it's gonna burn." A vessel – Gladys.

"What did you just say?" Charlie shifted, hand on her popped hip. The tension in the diner doubled. Lucifer glided away from the entrance, unnoticed as the possessed woman now stole the attention of all present.

"I said your fucking baby is gonna burn."

Charlie shook her eyes, angry tears prickled her eyes. "Go to hell, lady." She stormed through the entryway into the back. "Freak." Lucifer clucked his tongue and slipped into the last bar stool under the television.

"All the little babies are gonna burn."

"Weak-minded fool," Lucifer sighed. He peered through the half closed blinds in the direction of Los Angeles.

"Gladys, um..." Sandra began, offering a curt smile to hide the awkward tension.

Gladys' face twisted, eyes turning to pitch as she snarled in a demonic voice, "Shut up you stupid cunt, all you do it complain, complain, complain -"

"What? What did -"

"Howard, no -"

"What did you just say to my wife?" Howard snapped.

"Wrath is not a vice coupled wit heroics, Howard," Lucifer purred. For a moment Howard lost his anger as he peered at the dark stranger in the corner. The blank look passed his face, however, as the old woman's words replayed in his mind. He stalked over to her.

"Howard -"

"No – I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you better apologize -" Gladys launched her self at Howard and bit through a chunk of his throat. The chaos twisted in a slow progress before their unbelieving eyes as Howard collapsed to the floor in shock.

"You're all gonna fucking die!"

"Shame." Lucifer shook his head, about to whisper in Kyle's ear when Percy threw the hot cast iron pan at the woman's head. The crack sliced through Audrey and Sandra's screams. Head bent at an unnatural angle, the possessed woman twisted upright to stare at the cook. She shrieked, a piercing scream that sent the shocked into frantic action. Gladys leapt on the wall and scampered up the ceiling as Bob fired rounds from the rifle at the figure. Kyle jumped backwards, eyes wide and hands shaking.

His heart pulse loud in his ears as he watched, frozen, as what seemed a frail, old woman throw Bob across the diner. Lucifer stood and approached the still human. His lips were at his ear and all Kyle could hear was his voice. His hand was around his gun, finger resting against the trigger.

"Shoot the bitch, Jeep!" Percy screamed.

"Shoot her, Kyle."

"But I've -"

"Kill her, Kyle. Save them. Fire." The syllable vibrated deep in his head. Kyle squeezed again and again, sending three bullets into the woman's back seconds before she reached Jeep. Kyle's hand shook as he started at the dead body. Lucifer smirked. "Good, boy."

Kyle pulled away, shaking his head as he dropped to the floor next to Sandra and Audrey. "Put pressure on it. Don't look at me like that. Let's go!"

"Dial 911 – we have to get to a hospital." Percy helped Kyle pull the wounded man to his feet. They five scurried out the door and to the single working vehicle. Lucifer turned back to the bar and poured himself a scotch in a stained coffee cup.

"Who the hell are you, Mister?" Bob snapped, reaching for his riffle.

"I think you know very well who I am, Robert Hanson." Lucifer peered at the scruffy diner owner over his shoulder. Jeep glanced between him and his father. Lucifer winked and turned back to his drink.

"Come on, pop." Jeep pulled his father into the back with him. Bob paused and swiped Percy's open beer off the stove and stumbled into the back room.


	3. Bag of Bricks

Disclaimer: Only own the changes.

A/N: Please let me know if you guys are enjoying this. Going off of how many visitors/hits is sometimes difficult. Leave a review and I'll probably respond within a couple of days. Thanks! Enjoy!

* * *

And, re-assembling our afflicted powers,  
Consult how we may henceforth most offend  
Our enemy, our own loss how repair,  
How overcome this dire calamity,  
What reinforcement we may gain from hope,  
If not, what resolution from despair.

-Milton,_ Paradise Lost_

How beautiful you are! You are more beautiful in anger than in repose. I don't ask you for your love; give me yourself and your hatred; give me yourself and that pretty rage; give me yourself and that enchanting scorn; it will be enough for me.

_-_Charles Dickens, _The Mystery of Edwin Drood_

_

* * *

  
_

Kyle jerked the car into drive and pressed the accelerator to the floor. The tires scratched at the lose sand and jolted forward onto the desolate highway. Howard twitched in his wife's arms as Kyle tried to concentrate on driving amidst the chaos in his vehicle.

Sandra shushed her husband as tears continued to cascade down her face. Her shaking hands clutched his sweating palms as the cabin bounced and jostled across the uneven road. "Where is the nearest hospital?" she screeched, louder than she had intended.

"How did she do that?" Audrey shifted in the backs seat to look out the front. Percy and Kyle shook their heads, mouths moving without words.

"I don't know, I don't know, " Sandra sobbed.

"Seventy, maybe 80 miles." Percy glanced back in Audrey's face. The young face blanched as she sat back to help console her father.

"Eighty miles?" Kyle stammered in shock. He swallowed hard, glancing down at the speedometer. "I – uh – look, I'm a get there as soon as I can, but -"

"Alright, that's fine. Just please – drive faster." Kyle nodded, sparing another glance back to look at the three crammed in the back seat. A low buzz vibrated throughout the car as the five lapsed into silence. Kyle flicked the volume on the radio to mute yet the buzzing persisted, growing louder with each second. Audrey pulled herself forward and pointed out the front.

"What the hell is that?"

Percy's eye widened and he clutched his tags that hung from his neck. He bit his lip until he felt it crack as Kyle answered, "Clouds, what do you think they are."

"Clouds? They look like -" She paused as the windshield was splattered with hundreds of insects. "Bugs!" Kyle twisted the wheel hard as the cloud entered the ventilation of his car. The screams of the girls nearly made his ears bleed as he squinted through his eyes and sealed his lips. Percy ripped of his shirt and covered Howard's bleeding wound.

"Get back to the diner!"

Kyle didn't respond. His heart flailed within his rib cage. _Keep calm, keep calm_, he chanted in silence at his growing anxiety attack. _Just don't open your mouth..._

***

Bob stared at his reflection in the dirt speckled mirror. The gut retching sounds of Jeep attacked his still ringing ears as he held the cool can of beer against his throbbing head. "I can't believe she was still standing after Percy hit her with that frying pan. He broke her fucking neck. I saw it. I swear I saw it." He paused and took a swig of the drink. Sober was not the way he wanted to confront this situation. He shook his head, it was like a bad trip gone worse. "Did you see the gun that guy had? What's a guy doing with a gun like that?" Jeep staggered to his feet as he flushed the toilet. Guilt stained his fevered face and as Bob turned to confront his son he couldn't help but freeze at the haunted look behind his eyes. Bob was no stranger to that look. It was what greeted him every time he looked at his reflection. But to see it replicated on his son's young features twisted his heart with a pain he hadn't felt for years. "Hey Jeep. It's alright son."

Jeep blinked as his eyes turned up to meet his father's. "I couldn't pull the trigger. I froze." He swallowed the thick lump that bonded to the back of his throat. He held the bile in as his stomach tried to heave again. "I saw what I needed to do and, I was to afraid." Bob watched those heavy shoulders shudder as tears began to descend Jeep's cheeks. The boy shook his head to throw off the weakness. "She would have killed you. She would have killed Charlie..."

"Hey. You aint got nothing to be ashamed off." Jeep didn't respond. He glared at the cracked tiled floor, his hands clenching with self loathing. Bob reached out and squeezed his son's shoulder. Jeep jerked, his fixed glare melted away under his father's. "You hear me, son? Not everyone can play the hero." Jeep scowled. "Especially when it comes to pulling the trigger."

Bob gave Jeep a firm pat on the back and left the bathroom. Jeep closed his eyes and took a deep breath as his father's words helped his own inner voice haunt him. _Not everyone can play the hero..._ Jeep twisted to stare at his own reflection. The tarnished image that greeted him returned his angry glare. "Some hero." Lucifer's image glided behind the scowling boy in the mirror. Jeep jerked around as his heart gave a startled jolt within his chest. "What the hell are -"

Lucifer smiled at the boy and move to rest against the wall, however single glance banished that thought. Lucifer clicked his tongue and shook his head. "Such a heavy load you've wedded yourself to."

"That aint news 'round here," Jeep replied, the moment of defensive anger abandoning him like everything else seemed to. He slouched against the sink, eliciting a screech from the pipes as they twitched under his added weight. "You gotta name?" Lucifer smirked and confirmed with a short nod. " Well?"

Lucifer paused for a moment before extending his hand. "Lu."

"Lu? Is that short for Louis, or somethin?"

"Or somethin." Jeep held back a flinch behind an air of weary annoyance. "So tell me, Jeep, what is causing so much self loathing?"

"I don't -" Lucifer cocked an eyebrow, cutting Jeep off for a moment. The boy shifted on his feet and dropped his gaze from the fallen angel's. "It's not wrong to not be able to kill somebody."

"Then why laden yourself with guilt? Clearly you have more than enough burdens to bear."

"You aint got what to talk about! You don't know about – even if you know my pop. Still, you don't know Charlie and you certainly don't know me," Jeep growled.

Lucifer raised his hands in mock defense. "I'm not the villain, Jeep. Far from it." The response was immediate. Jeep slouched once more, a tinge of red growing on his cheeks from his mild out burst. Lucifer wagged his finger as if scolding a child. "No need to feel guilty."

"I'm..." the lie died on Jeep's tongue.

"Guilt. It's like a bag of bricks. " Lucifer paused as Jeep's gaze shifted back up to his, "All you need to do, is set it down." Jeep sighed and kicked his foot against a crack in the floor. "A guilty conscious is never an ally worth keeping." Jeep glanced up but Lucifer had already left.

The roar of an engine pulled Jeep from his silent brooding to the front of the diner. His jaw dropped as Bob rushed out to help Sandra and Audrey carry Howard back inside. Jeep shared a glance with Lucifer. The fallen tilted his head, a wicked grin lurked beneath his dark eyes. The boy pulled his attention back at his father's voice.

"What happened. What's going on?" Bob shouted as Kyle killed the engine of his SUV. Percy jumped out of the car, barely remembering to shut the door as he tried to run inside. Jeep ran to the pitiful first aid kit under the counter to help the disgruntled family.

"I'm gonna go get my bible?" Jeep's eyes narrowed at Percy's declaration just outside to door.

"Why?"

"Cause somebody needs to start praying." Bob stared at his friend as he darted inside. The sky blackened within moments as the swarm of insects shielded the sun. Bob stumbled backwards, his mouth gaping unvoiced swears as he staggered into the dinner and closed the door.

Charlie pushed Jeep out of the way and sorted through the dusty medical supplies. "Go get some water and ice" Jeep nodded and left to follow her order. She unwrapped the gauze roll and pulled out the medical tape just as he returned. Sandra squeezed her husband's hand and Audrey helped hold his head still as Charlie poured to water over the wound.

Jeep backed away as the women continued to work on covering the wound. "Jeep." He turned to his father and approached the body on the ground. Kyle stood with the gun still trained on the unmoving demon-woman. The vacant, black eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling, lips pulled back to reveal the twin rows of serrated teeth.

Bob knelt down and touched her arm. "Jesus, she's burning up. How is that possible, she's been dead over an hour?"

"I don't give a fuck how long she's been dead, the bitch just walked on the ceiling," Kyle snapped, still shaking off the tingling sensation left behind after the bug episode.

"Well, she aint staying in here," Bob sighed. "Help me out, son." Jeep helped roll the woman onto the clear drop cloth. "Well just take her outside and leave her by her car."

"Sounds good," Jeep grunted as he twisted as much plastic into his grip as possible.

"Alright, on three – Three." The two grunted as they lifted the body and jived towards the door. Kyle skipped ahead to clear the path as the ill rehearsed tango huffed and swore their way outside.

"Old bitch is heavy. Hold her up, Jeep."

"I'm trying."

Bob twisted to peer up at the sky. Not a cloud stretched across the miles of blue. "Where are the flies?" Jeep bit his lip as the plastic began to slide through his wet hands.

"How am I supposed to know? You asking me to explain the behavior of a mother fucking pestilence?" Kyle replied. Jeep and Bob heaved as they set the body down on the ground and stumbled away from it.

"Hey. Somebody's coming." Bob and Kyle turned to follow the direction Jeep was looking. A car rumbled across the stretch of desert towards them.

"Now what?" Bob shielded his eyes and squinted. The blue letters glittered against the glare of the sun and brought a relieved smile to Bob's lips. "Alright. Now we are talking."

"Wait a second. LAPD?"

"I'm from Vegas man," Kyle said with a roll of his eyes.

"Give me that gun." Kyle handed Bob his rifle with a scowl and the three stood before the diner awaiting their new arrival.

***

Lucifer smiled at the ladies and looked up. "He's here."

Charlie got to her feet and peered out the window at the approaching vehicle. "Oh, thank God." She sprinted outside. Lucifer caught the door before it swung back, and stood in the archway as the police car stopped in front of the diner owner.

"Fashionably late, as always," Lucifer said with a dramatic sigh.

"Charlie, wait." It was the worry in Jeep's voice that made her pause. His look of warning reminded her of the recent events in the diner and she took a step back in defense as the new comer emerged from the car.

Bob raised his rifle. "Take one more step and I'll drop you right there."

Michael cocked his head, eyes scanning the group. He paused for a moment as his gaze fell to his brother's. Lucifer responded with a curt nod, pleased with the surprise he procured from the warrior. "Is that how you greet all your customers?" Micheal asked Bob.

"Mister, after what we've been through you're lucky we don't shoot you first and ask questions later. Now let me see your teeth. Teeth, god damn it!" Michael, with a look of impatience more than annoyance, pulled back his lips to grant Bob's request.

"No shark teeth, pop."

Bob had let go the breath he had been holding and lowered the rifle. "Kay then, how about you tell us your name."

"Michael." Jeep stiffened and glanced back at Lucifer. That unnerving smile still graced the other man's face and Jeep couldn't help his eyes wandering back and forth between them.

"Sorry bout that, Michael. We had this old lady in here that went crazy in this place. She had these teeth. Never seen anything like it. Practically bit a man in half. What are you doing out in this place anyway?" Michael hadn't shown any response to what he said. Bob felt the bile in his throat descend into the pit of his stomach. He forced a smile and laughed, "Don't look like any police man I've ever seen. Even from LA. But ya gotta be." Bob's strained smile faltered as he continued, "I mean, who'd be crazy enough to steal a police car?"

Michael glared at Lucifer who replied with a small shrug. They continued their tiny battle of wills for a moment. Michael turned his attention back to Bob, he didn't have time to waste. "You don't know., do you?"

"Don't know what?"

Charlie popped her hip and crossed her arms, no longer content with playing on the sidelines. "We don't know anything. Nothing works, the TV, the radio, the phone, nothing."

"We are running out of time."

"Now you just hold a minute there, fella. You better start talking or get the hell out of -" Bob froze as the barrel of the gun was pressed against his forehead. He barely registered Kyle's voice as he stared into the cool, blue eyes of the newcomer. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at the new route this show seemed to be taking. _Darling Michael holding a gun to the head of a man,_ Lucifer could feel Bob's soul crying for mercy prematurely, _this is rather interesting_.

"Hey dad, just - tell him you're sorry."

Percy stepped around Lucifer and out into the open. The man raised his hands, palms facing Michael as he approached his trembling friend. "Hey - hey - hey, son. Now I'm sure you don't want to go spilling blood in front of all these decent people." Lucifer gave an amused snort, cutting Percy off for half a beat. "Now just let bob go and you can be on your way, nice and easy." Michael shifted and pivoted to stare off into the distance.

"They're here. You are going to need this." He thrusted the rifle into Bob's chest and opened the trunk of the stolen car.

"Wait, who' here?" Charlie asked. She peered down the road but could see nothing but dust.

"More like her."

"What do you mean like her?" Kyle choked as he stared at the automatic gun in his grip.

"Hold on. I don't think that's such a good - " Bob stammered as he watched his son take the offered weapon.

"Dad, I can handle it." Jeep's cheeks twinged pink as he spoke, a pleading stare willed his father not to continue his statement.

"He can handle it. He doesn't have a choice." Michael approached Charlie, sparing a tender glance at her swollen stomach. "Don't do anything brave."

Sandra pushed her way out of the diner and glanced around at the armed figures."What's happening?"

"You'd better get back inside."

"Come on, Jeep." Jeep couldn't move. His feet were like lead, pressed deep into the ground. He stared into the direction which Michael had come. "Jeep, come on." The tenor in his father's voice forced his body into motion and he rushed back into the diner to help the others blockade them inside. Michael stopped directly in front of Lucifer. The fallen angel held the door for his brother with a grin. No one but Michael could detect that malicious joy that boiled beneath the surface.

"What are you doing here?"

"Observing."

"Interfering," Michael hissed, pressing the barrel of his gun into Lucifer's abdomen.

Not a flicker of fear passed through Lucifer as he calmly pushed the gun away. "Now is not the time, brother dear. Your human pets need you." Michael glared at him, jaw clenched. He pushed passed Lucifer, the orders flying from his lips. Lucifer glanced up into the heavens and gave a mock salute before heading inside.


	4. The First Battle

Disclaimer: I only own the twist in the plot and some warped versions of religion.

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and the hits! I am sorry for leaving this story for so long and will try to keep up with regular updates. In advance, from this point on the story will begin to shift from the movie. As a warning I will begin to tamper with religious teachings. It is not intended to convince or convert anyone. It is a work of fiction and intended to entertain. With that, I hope you all enjoy!

Cheers!

* * *

Such place Eternal Justice has prepared  
For those rebellious; here their prison ordained  
In utter darkness, and their portion set,  
As far removed from God and light of Heaven  
As from the centre thrice to th' utmost pole.  
Oh how unlike the place from whence they fell!

- Milton, _Paradise Lost_

Faith is to believe what you do not see; the reward of this faith is to see what you believe.

- St. Augustine

Do you not know that tonight, when the clock strikes midnight, all the evil things in the world will have full sway?

– Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

_

* * *

_

Michael pushed Lucifer back as the fallen angel went to assist Charlie. "Stay out of this," Michael snapped. Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at his brother but stepped aside. If big, bad, warrior brother wanted to play war, he was more than welcome to it. Lucifer grinned as he watched Michael rush to board up the entrances and block as many windows as possible.

"Back door," Lucifer sang out in a mock bored tone as Jeep passed by with a broken table top. Michael glared over his shoulder as Jeep and Percy rushed to the back room. Charlie shut the blinds as Audrey built a barricade of tables around her mother and father. Lucifer allowed his eyes to linger on the innocent creature, desperately trying to become something she was not. The girl trembled, her gaze always returning to her bloodied father and whimpering mother. She'd shake her head and grit her teeth before forcing herself to keep busy with the others.

The lights flickered and hissed. Sandra screamed as a chorus of gasps circulated with the new darkness. "Everybody stay calm," Percy ordered above the racket. It had the desired effect, surprisingly as in a growing state of panic like this, a simple phrase like that could, and normally would have procure the opposite.

"We're locked in here so what the fuck are we doing now?" Kyle snapped. All eyes shifted to the still form of Michael. Lucifer grinned at the cryptic display. Michael continued to stare at the ceiling. Bob and Percy shared a confused glance.

"In battle," Lucifer began, drawing the attention away from his brother, "what would you secure following the barricade?"

There was a short pause before Percy's head jerked up. "A proper vantage point." Bob pushed Jeep back as the boy tried to go. With a heavy sigh, Jeep took up a post beside Charlie behind the counter. Michael followed Bob and Percy up the back stairs.

"Aren't you goin with them?"

Lucifer regarded the cluster of humans before locking eyes with Jeep, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I believe my assistance is better served here."

* * *

"Alright Rambo, you got us up here, you mind telling us what the hell we are fighting?" A whimsical tune cut the silence. Bob turned and followed Michael's piercing gaze across the stretch of blackened desert. A twin pair of headlights vibrated along the broken, dirt road.

"Shhh, listen. You hear what I'm hearing," Percy said, holding up his finger. The four turned in the direction of the musical jingle.

"What the hell is that?" Bob shook his head and turned on Michael, quite unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Sounds almost like -" Percy fell silent.

"Ice Cream," Kyle finished. "You can't be fucking serious, right?"

Michael unclipped the magazine from his rifle and examined the clip. With a satisfied snap he locked the part back and switched off the safety. "Alright, there is a safety lock on the side of your weapon, you won't be needing it. Push it all the way down till it clicks. Now when this starts hold on tight, otherwise you'll blow your hand off." The angel looked up at the pause from the group. Bob and Kyle had turned to stare at Percy. Michael suppressed a smirk as he noted the hook replacement.

"What the fuck you all looking at me for?" Percy snapped. He wiped his brow and settled the butt of the rifle into the crook of his arm. The music blared louder as the white truck pulled to a stop a few yards away from the gas pumps. Kyle closes his eyes in relief as the high pitched tune shut off.

The gravel crunched under the boots of the lanky truck driver. The pale, beady-eyed creature sniffed at the air. Kyle nearly laughed at the warped guy that looked as if he jumped out of a Pee-Wee Herman movie. "Aw, man, he don't look that bad." The words barely escaped his mouth before the head snapped towards the roof. Pitch black eyes locked on the four armed men as the driver's limbs suddenly twisted and grew into a convincing impression of a human spider. " Aw shit, oh shit, oh shit..."

"Get ready!" Michael shouted.

* * *

Lucifer stood near the window and scanned the area through the blinds. He glanced at the humans. Their wide, fearful faces darted to him every few seconds as if reading the answers from his body. The head lights flashed through the breaks in the barricade and danced across the occupants. Charlie's hands shook as she hid behind the hand gun. Lucifer's attention returned to the vehicle that screeched to a stop.

"What have we here," Lucifer whispered as he eyed the possessed man. He flicked the blinds closed and stepped back from the window as the contorted creature began its attack. Audrey clamped a hand over her mouth to silence her scream as the gun fire began.

"What is it? What's going on?" Sandra sobbed. Howard struggled to sit up but Audrey held him down.

"Stay down, dad, please."

"Silence," Lucifer hissed. The gun shots had stopped. Audrey crawled away from her parents, curiosity dragging her towards the window. Just as she parted the blinds thousands of headlights illuminated the grounds. Gun fire cracked and clapped like thunder. The girl trembled as cars swerved into each other and crashed off the road. Fire and smoke plumed from the gas tanks as more of those creatures scrambled closer to the diner.

"Audrey -" Sandra reached for her daughter.

Lucifer took the girl by her arm. "Away from the window." She nodded as she caught his domineering eye. "Now, drag him back behind the counter." Audrey swallowed her fear, the determination returning, and helped her mother guide her father out of the danger zone.

The window shattered. "They're inside!"

"I can't do this – I can't -" Sandra spluttered. Lucifer turned as two of the possessed screeched. He twisted out of their sloppy attack and lifted one of the diner chairs. The metal legs cut up into the first's jaw, snapping his neck. Before the creature could retaliate, Lucifer thrust the legs into its chest. I

"Mom, stop!" Howard yelped as he was pulled out of his daughter's grip.

"Howard!" Jeep ran after Howard, gun forgotten by the counter. Lucifer growled at the possessed human as it jerked Howard toward the window. The other moved to engage, arms outstretched. Lucifer gripped its wrist and twisted its arm out of its socket. The creature screamed in pain.

"Give my regards to On High," he sneered and jerked the creatures head clean off its body.

"See what you made me do, mother!" Sandra gasped at the image of her daughter and turned down to look at the real Audrey, struggling to keep her father inside.

"Hold him!" Jeep shouted. Charlie was at his side in moments. "Charlie!"

Just as she reached Howard another of the possessed leapt towards the window. "There you are," it hissed. Lucifer rushed the group as Charlie was seized. Glamor gone, Lucifer arched his wings.

"Down!" The humans obeyed and he twirled, slicing the three possessed humans in half with his wings. Sandra's sobs echoed in the diner as the creatures backed away from the window. Lucifer kept his steal gaze set on the retreating forms. Charlie jerked violently as the severed arm continued to cling to her shoulder.

"Get it off – get it -" Jeep pulled the limp off and tossed it outside.

"Away from the windows," Lucifer said. Charlie wrapped her arms around her shoulders, trying to ward off the creeping sensations panic left on her body. Jeep followed Charlie but couldn't stop staring at Lucifer. The gray wings were now tucked closer to his body. Blood dripped from the very tips onto the floor.

"Come on, Mom," Audrey encouraged and helped guide her father into the safety of the diner. She too, couldn't help but look over the man – creature – angel, that saved her father's life.

"We got 'em running!" Kyle cheered as he rushed down the stairs. Lucifer glanced back. Michael was frozen in the doorway, blade in hand. The brothers watched each other, neither making a single move to speak. "We got 'em running!"

Charlie stumbled, a stifled moan coming from her lips. Jeep guided her to a stool and checked her for injuries. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," she said, rubbing her bloated belly, "yeah, I'm fine." She smiled at Jeep. Michael shook himself of his stupor and went to the pregnant woman. He scowled as he saw her pained expression peaking through the determined grin. "Thanks."

"I told you not to do anything brave," Michael scolded. Charlie glared and shrugged off the comment. "Someone needs to be on the roof."

"I'll go," Percy said already in a dash to get back.

"Hold on," Bob snapped, grabbing Percy's good arm. Bob rubbed his eyes before taking another good look at Lucifer. The fallen angel smirked and fluttered his wings. Bob nearly stumbled over his feet as he took a step back. The baffled man pointed a finger at Lucifer and then to Michael. "You better start talking."

Michael sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He nodded and the others made their way into the back storage room. Lucifer allowed his wings to disappear once again as he too followed the group. Michael grabbed his arm and pulled him close. "You will be silent."

"Easy, big brother. A thank you would suffice." Michael huffed and released his brother's arm. "Some things never change," he sighed dramatically.

They entered the room together. The bright florescent light flickered and hummed as Lucifer made his way around the edge of the room. Michael stood in the center, always the center of attention, Lucifer's eyes twinkled in amusement as he leaned against the wall next to Audrey. The girl reached out a hesitant hand.

"Are they still..." she trailed off as her fingers met resistance, though invisible. Lucifer smiled as the girl stroked the sharpened edge of his wing.

"Careful."

"So, which one are you?"

"Which one do you think?" Audrey raised her eyes to meet the dark angle's gaze. His wicked grin made her shudder and she fought to swallow the lump in her throat.

Michael cleared his throat and Audrey jerked her hand back. "The last time God lost faith in man, he sent a flood." Bob shifted against the wall, the scowl growing on his face. "This time, He sent what you see outside."

"Are you saying this is the apocalypse?" Percy asked, eyes widening. Lucifer chuckled to himself.

"I'm saying this an extermination," Michael corrected, ignoring the snickering from his younger, obnoxious brother. "Those things outside are just vessels. They are possessed. The weakest willed are the easiest to turn."

"Possessed by what? Demons?"

Lucifer laughed out loud and shook his head at Kyle's question. "Most certainly not."

Michael closed his eyes to gather his calm. "No. No. By angels."

"Wait, wait, hold on, son," Percy muttered, taking a step forward. He looked to the others, as if for encouragement. "I don't know what book you've been reading, but what I worship, angels are the good guys."

"The truth, I'm afraid, is never that simple."

"Bullshit. Now I'm not a pastor -"

"Clearly," Lucifer interjected, earning a smile from the girl beside him.

"But I've never heard of no ice cream man, or some old lady eating raw meat, jumping on the ceiling with baby teeth, so I don't know what the fuck you are talking about," Kyle snapped.

"Hold on, how do you know so much about them?" Jeep asked, eyes shifting between the two men.

"Because until last night, I was on their side."

"So, you're saying -" Jeep swallowed hard as he trailed off.

"Yeah, yeah, and yesterday I was fucking Santa Clause," Bob snapped. "You know this is crazy, right? I don't even believe in God."

"Well, that's just fine, Bob, He doesn't believe in you either. He doesn't believe in any of this anymore." Lucifer cocked an eyebrow at Michael's words. So the Great Underachiever has finally called a quits on his game of life.

"Sore loser," Lucifer scoffed.

Percy shook his head, pressing his palm to his forehead. "I knew this day was coming. I just didn't think I'd be around to see it."

"Come on, Percy, what are we even talking about for? Angels and possessed people? It's not real!"

"Look around you, Bob. Have you looked outside? I mean, those people aren't, exactly our regular customers." Percy stared hard at his long time friend. Bob threw his hands in the air and turned away.

"So, are you here to protect us?" Audrey asked.

"No, not you. Her." Lucifer rolled his eyes, _He who is like God, indeed_.

"Me? Why, me?" Charlie straitened.

"Because your child is the only hope humanity has of surviving."

"No way," she laughed, the nervous chuckled hurting her own ears. "Wait a minute, this can't be happening, I'm – I'm nobody, I'm just a waitress. I don't even own a car."

"None of that matters anymore. Either your child lives, or mankind dies."

"Oh..." Charlie whispered.

"So we're supposed to hold those things off till the baby gets here?" Kyle asked.

"That's it."

Charlie turned to Michael before glancing at the others who continued to watch her. "I'm only eight months pregnant."

"This shit can't be happening." Kyle muttered.

"How are we supposed to survive here for a month?" Sandra snapped. Howard hushed her, coughing as he tried. Lucifer looked down at the man, blood continued to dribble out of the wound. He wouldn't last much longer if that wasn't taken care of.

"We won't have to," Michael responded as he reloaded the rifles.

"It's coming soon." Charlie sighed, knowing before he had even said anything.

"Yes." Michael paused, "Listen, I simply don't care what you people believe. And those things outside, they don't care either. They just want the child dead. Now this first attack was a test of our strength. The next will be a test of our weakness. Now we can sit here and discuss it, or you can try and help me. But believe me, something much worse is on the way."

Michael left the room, Percy following along side Kyle. "We'll take first shift on the roof." The two men headed up top. Jeep reached out to rest an encouraging hand on Charlie's shoulder. The waitress smacked his hand away. Angry tears tickled the corner of her eyes as she stalked out of the room. Jeep followed her, hurt and rejection once again gnawing at his heart.

Lucifer sighed and looked down at the remaining occupants. "We will have to take care of that," he said, pointing to Howard's neck. Audrey and Sandra nodded, and together helped move Howard onto the table that previously held the weapons.


	5. Lying in Wait

Disclaimer: I only own the twist in the plot and any characters you don't recognize from the movie.

A/N: *hangs head in shame* All I can say is I'm sorry.

* * *

"You wouldn't abandon ship in a storm just because you couldn't control the winds."

- Thomas More, _Utopia_

'I feel the dread of this horrible place over-powering me; I am in fear – in awful fear – and there is no escape for me; I am encompassed about with terrors that I dare not think of.'

– Bram Stoker, _Dracula_

* * *

The desert had grown cold and still. Dead even, and the irony was not lost of Percy. He adjusted the gun resting on his hook once again, not feeling comfortable no matter how he held it. Machine guns weren't foreign to him, hell, war wasn't foreign to him. Waiting of angels? That was another matter entirely.

And as his gaze wandered over the dark, endless stretch of sand, his mind couldn't help but recite all those awful b-rated horror movie theme songs. With angels suddenly possessing the masses, deranged, murdering children hiding in corn fields didn't seem all that far-fetched.

Percy shook his head to clear his mind, needing to hear something other than the crummy mind-orchestrations. "Sons of bitches. They're out there, I can feel them." Kyle didn't respond, barely a nod. Percy rolled his eyes skyward in prayer before he realized, that probably wouldn't help all that much. "So what's with that gun?"

Kyle flinched. "What?" He had meant to sound hard but his voice shifted ever so slightly.

"Your piece. The one you killed grandma with. Don't reckon its for hunting buck." The end to the silence felt goof, even if it was filled with sarcasm. Kyle sighed, pulled enough from his own musings that he too felt a bit of appreciation for the one-armed man.

"I use it for protection."

At least it was more than one word. Percy pushed once again, sticking with the tough act his partner seemed to respond to. Not to unlike his old man, he mused. "Protection from what?"

"From people."

"People?" His turn for one word questions.

"Yeah, you know people that be starting shit."

His gut told him to stop. To not push further, but anything was better than the echoing silence. "Regular people, or just like -"

"No," Kyle cut him off with a violent shake of his head. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment to try and gather his thoughts. "Not regular, regular people. But you know..."

"Oh yeah, irregular people then." Percy felt bad the moment it left his mouth.

"Get the fuck outta here, man. I got my reasons for doing what I do and that's that." He expected the explosion. That patronizing tone never really worked with him either. Percy sighed, there'd be no use pushing him now. "I've never actually used it, alright? I might have flashed it, or whatever and scared a few folk, but, I've never actually fired off. Not until today. This shit is crazy, man."

Kyle didn't know why he felt like he had to justify himself, but there was no denying the gentle lift he felt in his heart. He hadn't had to use it before today, but even today, it hadn't felt good. There was no satisfying tingle of joy at his first kill, and that had been a possessed shark-lady on the ceiling. That was a moment he could honestly say he had protected himself and others. Still...

"When I was a kid," Percy began. Kyle glanced up, the scowl slowly falling from his face. "My father would sit by my bed every night before I went to sleep. And he'd say to me, Percy, if you don't wake up tomorrow, if it turns out that today is your last day on earth, would you be proud of what you've done in this life? Cause if you ain't, you better start getting square."

* * *

The moment the lose bandage was pulled back the blood bubbled up from the burning wound. Sandra's hands shook and she clapped them to her mouth. Audrey had turned a sickly pale color, her own shaking hands were gripping the table to keep herself close to her father.

"Audrey," Lucifer called. The girl jerked, her eyes pulled from the dripping wound. Her nose twitched, the metallic smell of blood adding to her ailments. "Look through the cooking supplies for a cheese cloth and turmeric."

The girl's brow furrowed but with her attention dragged to a new task she began to visibly relax.

"This is all your fault," Sandra snapped as her daughter passed.

"Mom?"

"We left for you. This is all your fault." The bitter woman glared.

Audrey swallowed the pained lump that had risen in her throat and shook her head with a forced laugh. "No. No – it was your -"

"Audrey," Lucifer's voice cut through the argument. The normally stubborn girl's jaw snapped and she turned. Sandra was shocked. She had never seen her daughter follow the command of another with out an argument. Still angry, even more so now that this man – angel or whatever had more control than she did, Sandra turned to give him a little taste of her mood. Without looking away from the torn flesh and muscle, Lucifer lifted a single finger and pointed to the exit. "Leave."

"That's my husband! If you think I'll leave you to kill him you have another thing coming Mister whoever you are. Don't you dare ignore me! Look at me when I'm – take your hands – Damn it listen to me!"

Lucifer sighed as Howard's eye rolled and he passed out on the table. He had a foot in the grave and all this woman could do was stand and scream. Sandra gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth again as she began sobbing more fiercely. She ran from the room, unable to get the image of her dead husband out of her mind.

"Mom -"

"Let her go." Audrey was frozen. A package of unopened cheese cloth in one hand, a bag of the yellow spice in the other. "If you leave now, your father will not survive. Shall I stop?" Audrey's lower lip trembled as she looked at her father and then back at the door where her mother disappeared.

"No," she said with a quick sniffle to hid her tears, "don't stop. Please..." Lucifer nodded and held out his hand. The girl nodded and brought the requested items to the angel. He tilted Howard's head to further expose the bite.

"Open the turmeric and sprinkle it over wound."

"Why? How much?" Lucifer didn't respond immediately as she began to shake the open bag above her father. The yellow spice fell onto the blood and it began to clot.

"A bit more," he instructed. Audrey tilted the bag and gave a final shake. The blood was completely covered. She had never thought of herself as squeamish. The time she had to dissect a frog in Biology she had been the first to begin, something she was still proud of. However, now that the flow had stopped she felt her stomach get under control and her legs got their strength back. "Good."

"What else?"

"Raw garlic and honey. Both would be preferable, but either will do." With new energy, Audrey went back to the stock shelves. She grabbed the bear jar of honey and one of the cloves out of the large filled bin. "Turmeric stops the bleeding of most wounds. Honey and garlic are two of this earth's most potent and readily available antibiotics."

"Can't you just heal him?"

Lucifer chuckled as he mashed a few cloves of garlic and mixed it with the honey to form a paste. "Not flashy enough?"

"I don't know. I guess I always assumed there'd be this golden light and everything would..." she trailed off as the gooey substances was mixed onto the spice and covered with the clean cheese cloth.

"He will need to get to a hospital. This will help until then."

"So, you're Lucifer, right? The Fallen One? Why are you helping us? I thought you were the bad guy."

Lucifer smirked and the girl felt another shiver pass down her spine. "Are you certain I am not?" Audrey glared at his evasive comment. Before the girl could respond the door opened. A half smirk crept across Lucifer's face as Audrey spied the intruder over his shoulder.

Michael held the door. His stiff posture and hard stare gave Audrey the impression he wanted her to move, possibly even leave. But Audrey was never good at following orders, especially when if the other party expected her to read their mind.

"Did you want something? Cause, you're kind of interrupting." Audrey flicked her hair over her shoulder. She rested her elbows on the counter and propped her head in her hands. The eldest angel's eyes widened and he cleared his throat, face scrunched as if something unpleasant found its nest in his mouth.

Lucifer didn't have to see his brother to know that look, but he chuckled all the same. "Go on." Audrey pushed herself upright with a sigh, an act he was sure was for Michael. The mortal girl paused in the doorway and shot her most vile glare at Michael before swaying out the door. "Well," Lucifer said with a grin, "I suppose this conversation is long overdo."


End file.
